Pursuing Tony
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: What do Niobe and Perse do when their son is kidnapped ? Find Tony and kick it where the sun doesn't shine, on the way in, of course. Main pairing : Femslash - Niobe/Perse, other pairings. Chap. 2 - Vanished posted.
1. Authority

_Author's Note:_ Hello everybody, this is my sequel to Pursuing Perse. I don't own anything you recognize from the Matrix movies or games unfortunately. What I do own is my versions of Niobe and Perse, anyone you don't know, etcetera. Teen rating is for swearing which could get heavy. Story glossary :

**Emphasized**

Scene transition

**Chap. Title or Flashback**

_'First person thoughts.'_

_"Mental talking"_

* * *

**Authority**

Green and black code flowed over Mirage's sight, she followed the ten-year-old dark-olive skinned boy through the lunchtime crowd. _'Time to get to work.' _Subtly, she gestured across the street at Doe, the red-haired Blood-drinker nodded and joined her.

Meanwhile…in the afterlife

It was sunny, not a cloud in the sky and the birds chirruped happily as they flew through the trees. However, in a small, white room in a skyscraper far away the atmosphere was anything but cheery.

The soul once known as ex-Agent Smith slammed a fist onto the dark-marble table. His icy-blue eyes flashed as he stared at the atrocity unfolding on the hologram before him, "You **must** let us do something. We are their friends, we **can not **just let this happen."

Beside him, his black-haired loves Neo and Trinity nodded and exchanged looks. Across from them stood Captain Li and the being who had summoned them. Kaya, Decider and Deliverer of Souls, whose silver-scaled wings rustled uncomfortably.

Kaya's eerily bright-green eyes were unusually dull. She smoothed her white dress as she said, "I'm sorry, you must because I can't."

Captain Li growled and they, Neo and Trinity in particular, demanded, "**Why the Hell not ?**"

Kaya bowed her head, long black-hair falling over her face, "I am just a Decider, and I don't have the authority to let you."

The steel door opened and the soul of Officer Tony Morris stalked in. Hazel-eyes, just like Niobe's, were angry, "Screw authority, I'm Tony's Granddad. Kaya, at least, let me warn my daughter."

"I'm really sorry, I know how you feel she's my friend too. It's just Niobe and Perse must do this alone as much as they can."

He exclaimed, "**Damn it**. This is not fair."

Neo shook his head, "We're dead, Smith, we're not supposed to interfere without orders from a Decider, because we're not strong enough on our own, you know that."

_'I am going to shoot something if I don't get out of here.'_ The ex-Agent snarled and stalked past the winged-being out into the hallway.


	2. Vanished

**Vanished**

_'__Damned little__…__can__'__t he stop for five minutes. Ten more minutes and he__'__s gone.__'_

Captain Niobe of the Logos Mark 2 aka Helen Morris-Lume the sub-teacher, glared at Jimmy Torrez who was picking on Martin Lane, again. The three scars that went from the bottom of her right cheek to just below her eye, that she'd gotten from the Lupine/ Werewolf alpha Cujo years ago stretched.

She knew most of her class found her sexy, it was just too bad for them she already had someone. Her wife, Persephone 'Perse' Lume, was one of the Matrix's Exiles and their mistress. Perse's ex-husband, the Merovingian, had been the Exiles first leader. Exiles were programs the dream world didn't have uses for any more, as Cujo had been. Cujo the asshole who'd also murdered her dad on Merv's orders.

"Jimmy, if you don't stop I'll give you detention for two weeks."

Tall, brown-haired Jimmy sneered,"Yeah, right. You can't do that."

_'__You smug little shit, you__'__re lucky I can__'__t legally kick your ass for that. God, I hope Tony won__'__t be this arrogant in four years. My son has been raised so much better than that, I hope. Cool as Captain Li, Niobe. Boy, would Li have Jimmy apologizing by now.__'_

It'd been well over fifteen years since her first Captain, Li of the Logos Mark 1 had died protecting her and a friend. It'd also been ten years since she'd died from Cujo's wounds when protecting herself and Perse.

_'__I still can__'__t believe that Merv had to have Cujo kill me for him. Bastard couldn__'__t even kill someone he hated. Well, it__'__s not like Perse killed him either, since she let the Vampire__'__s torture him. Huh, kids are nothing compared to the crap I__'__ve been through.__'_

Slowly, she looked around the beige room as all of her history class, except for Martin and a few others let out, "Ooh"s.

Rolled her eyes and leaned a hip against the desk, "You wanna try me, Torrez ? I'll **gladly** oblige. Then when you go running to Mr. Ross to complain about how 'unfair' I am, he'll agree with me."

Short, ash-blond Martin cheered,"You go, Mrs. Morris."

A voice came over the intercom,"Mrs. Helen Morris-Lume report to the office, please. Mrs. Morris-Lume to the office."

She leaned over grabbed her red-leather duster off her chair and pulled it on. Then she stalked out of the classroom, fumed as she walked down the hallways, barely noticing the students who moved out of her way.

_'__This had better not be about that damned touchy-feely janitor whose teeth I broke. If it is and he__'__s suing me, I__'__ll focus-kick him in the balls so hard he__'__ll find himself in the Real world, instead of the Matrix. Asshole.__'_

Except when she turned the corner into the office, her anger vanished, replaced instantly with concern. She called, "Perse ? Perse, what's wrong ?" as the woman turned around.

Perse's dark-brown eyes were blood-shot, the pale-skin flushed and the long black-hair was tousled. The dark-blue dress Perse wore was wrinkled, which increased her worry, normally her wife wouldn't step foot out the door without looking her best.

Perse replied, her warm voice oddly monotone, "Someone kidnapped Tony."

_'__What. What ?__'_

Uncomprehending, she stared, and found herself being gently steered through the lobby out into the fresh air. One of the Matrix's green-suited Agents, specifically one Agent Bird, stood on the pavement. Bird was part of a ten-year new version of Agent that was programmed to be more like a human. Mainly so they understood human views better and so the disaster that was ex-Agent Smith's homicidal rampage would, hopefully, never happen again.

_'__Can__'__t believe Smith actually apologized to me when I met him, Neo, Trinity, Cap. Li and Dad again. Nice and peaceful, except for the Agents- Merv loyalist Exiles war that__'__s going on now, since Neo and Trinity ended the Human-Machine war. Sure, those A.I.__'__s hate me and Perse, but I never thought Tony would actually be kidnapped. Damned stupid, Niobe, damned stupid. He could be killed if we can__'__t find him.__'_

Wind whistled across the empty lot and she knew since Bird was here, there would be a firewall up to keep the Blue-pills out. It was Niobe, not Helen, now. Bird's weight shifted away from her, the gray-eyes were regretful. "I'm so sorry, Niobe, he just, he vanished."

She snapped,"**How**, Bird ? He's still part of the Matrix, so you could track him even if he didn't have that pendant you gave him last year. So, how the **Hell** did he 'vanish' under the surveillance of his honorary uncle ?"

Bird ran a hand through his blond-hair,"I was on a mission with Grayson and Stone. When we finished it, I tuned into the pendant's frequency and it led to an empty alley. Tony was nowhere in sight and I went to your house, Perse said Tony hadn't come home for lunch. I knew it was irregular for him not to do so, in that light I checked the Matrix's surveillance sub-routines for the area. There was one image of him walking past a shop just after twelve o' clock. Seconds later the sub-routines glitched and crashed. When their functions returned he was gone from their sight, that was over two hours ago."

Bird paused and pressed a finger against his earpiece for a second,"Grayson and Stone report that no one - human or A.I saw Tony acting unusual. No one was seen to be following him."

Perse snapped out of her shock, stormed over to one of the steel support-beams and punched it, the steel dented. She walked over to rub Perse's shoulder as the pale-woman's shoulders slumped. As her own angry thoughts came up she wandered over to a tree that grew beside the school doors.

_'__When I find this bastard I__'__m gonna rip him apart. No, I__'__ll shoot the asshole__'__s kneecaps first, then I__'__ll make him crawl on the floor and finally tear him apart. Ghost, Morpheus, Ata, do the others know Tony__'__s missing ? The System is useless, but Sparks can pull up the__Matrix-feed__'__s backlogs. Where__'__s my fucking phone, damn it ?__'_

A minute of swearing that would make her Mom disapprove of later, she'd gotten her cell out and dialled the Logos. Sparks' familiar voice, "Operator. What's up, oh Captain, my Captain ?"

The brown-haired man's flippant tone grated on her currently raw nerves, "I need you to get the feed's logs up, two hours back around Karen's Bakery."

"Why ?"

"**Now**. Sparks. That's an order."

The sound of keys clicking over the line as Sparks muttered, "I haven't heard you this pissed since Bird taught Tony how to fire a gun before you could."

"He was six-years old, he didn't need to know how to shoot yet."

_'__He__'__s missing and Bird can__'__t find him. Sparks __**has**__ to find something.__'_

Her black-haired and moustached First-Mate Ghost's voice in the background, "Sparks, What are you doing ?"

"Niobe wants me to check something. Why's it doing that ?" Sparks voice was panicked now, "**No, no**, don't do that. Don't do that, I can't stop it !"

Impatient, she growled,"Doing what, Sparks ? Some of us aren't in front of a screen, remember."

The sound of the headset switching hands, then Ghost's voice, "It's, well, Captain, it's finishing erasing itself as we speak. How I have no clue, but something happened to Tony didn't it ?"

"Argh, God. **Damn** it, Ghost, this can't be happening. Tony's disappeared and no one saw anything, or their too scared to say anything."

Ghost replied, confidently,"We'll find him, Niobe. When Morpheus and Ata find out we'll get him home safe and sound, I know we will."

She half-smiled as she replied,"Thanks, Ghost." When she looked up she thought she saw something on the roof. Shook her head and closed her eyes. _'__Let me wake up. Let this just be a damned nightmare.__'_

It was still there when she opened her eyes.


End file.
